criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Esteban Vallez
Esteban Vallez was the killer of pilot Walter Fairbanks in One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47 of Grimsborough). Profile Esteban is a 34-year-old Hispanic man sporting brown eyes and brown hair. Esteban is seen wearing a silver suit with an oil stain on its left shoulder. Underneath the silver suit, he is wearing a white shirt with silver buttons. He also wears a bow tie on the white shirt. It is known that Esteban knows aeronautics, has chemistry knowledge and wears contact lenses. Events of Criminal Case Jones and the player wanted to talk to Lola after her fiancé, Walter Fairbanks, perished in a plane crash and informed the police that it was an act of murder but an enraged Esteban told the police not to talk to his sister since she was in a shock. The moment after Lola lambasted Esteban for hating Walter and forcing her to invite him without choice, the team did not hesitate to talk to Esteban. The team thought Esteban would like Walter in his family due to Walter's affluence but Esteban countered that Walter would take Lola away from the Vallez family forever, and that Lola's popstar persona charmed Walter into marrying her in spite of Lola's non-affluent past, and felt that Walter's death was the best of Lola's interest. Esteban was interrogated again after the team found a bank notification in which Lola closed the bank account she opened for Esteban a long time ago, in which Esteban claimed Walter ordered Lola to close Esteban's bank account in which Esteban needed it in order to get his contact lens project in motion, and felt that Walter ruined Esteban's chances of inventing a new contact lens idea. At the climax of the investigation, all proofs pointed Esteban as the one who slew Walter. When Esteban was arrested, he confessed that he profited from Lola's diva fame to keep himself afloat, but when she met Walter, he sort of opened her eyes regarding her brother and asked her to stop giving him money, which she did. Esteban was furious that Lola discontinued funding him with Walter in the picture, and therefore decided to kill him. In court Esteban claimed that Walter treated people like a joke and only cared what people could bring him as if Walter always wanted something larger than the last, assuming that Walter would be bored with Lola in a short amount of period of time resulting in a premature divorce (like Walter did to Molly Mocard), but the Judge countered that money was the real motive for the murder. Esteban was found guilty of premeditating a plane crash that killed Walter and was sentenced to 20 years in jail, and Lola even told Esteban after his indictment that he ruined her life by just killing Walter and for preventing her from marrying one of Maple Heights' affluent personalities. Case appearances *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47 of Grimsborough) *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough; seen while searching through a clue) Gallery 47 esteban injail00.png|Esteban, sentenced to 20 years in jail for the premeditated plane crash and subsequent murder of Walter Fairbanks. LVallezGrimsborough.png|Lola Vallez, Esteban's sister. OG SUS 47 602.png File:Killers_Selection.png|Esteban, appearing in Grimsborough Prison files in Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers